denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Gosan
Gosan (고산, Gosan) is the character of Denma. Summary He's a Duke. In the past, it turned out that he has father. He wears something on his head. It's resembles a bread bag or a paper bag or a milk carton or a lunch bag. He taps on a calculator. He's the largest shareholder the Pax Industries. His hobby is boxing. He always keep the promise that he made when he was drunk. It's presumed to be restricted to certain conditions when the Duke offering drinks, and El embraced it would be a great honor for him. The Duke's son, he also have a special and symbolic meaning to have a drink when readers analogize that he had a sworn brother while drinking with the owner of planet Bella. He knows Yahwah's real identity. Biography Past In A Catnap (54), in the planet with Gosan family, a White Police (Centum) Guard calls to the Duke. He calls to the Duke. The Duke welcomes to him, and says he came back from the trip with his friends. In God's Lover (78), about a decade ago, when his agent gave the nanny of Hyponne family books about the laws and rules of their business. And his agent says he's pleased to see that the kids turned into great men with nanny's dedication, and he wants her to stay with the Hyponne family as long as she can. Then his agent says the nanny will just be becoming one of the family's business agents, and she just need to does what they tell her to does, and these'll help her understanding what her are doing, so she should be able to find out what their business is about as her read them through. As the brothers of the family grew up, he took over the family management and maid robots replaced her nanny duties. When the nanny of Hyponne family became one of the Hyponne family's business agents the wives felt uncomfortable about it. The wives says how could the duke let a hag like a nursing home. The Hyponne family stops the Zipnight trade with the planet Bella because they aren't doing their best to find them. The planet Terra offers the lowest Zipnight price, and the planet Bella will be taking a blow in medical, food, clothing, construction, transportation are basically all sectors, and the Hyponne family is under his protection so they have a lot of power. The Hyponne family will come in a family-owned battleship equipped with searching devices. The planetary ruling committee think the Hyponne family is going to declare war against them if their family is dead. But the Hyponne family don't think the war. The Hyponne family think the family is always first and they're just putting a little pressure by sending one of their battleships to planet Bella. Then if the worst happens, they'll stop trading Zipnight with the planet Bella once and for all will be a more efficient way to avenge than a war. In (93), he appears. In fact, a maid of Hyponne family is his spy. He taps on a calculator. At this time, the maid who was infiltrating the Hyponne family asks he's calculating how much he can get if a war breaks out between them and he said he'll stop making money like that. He says that's right but this is the best way to make money thought. The maid says to put a calculator away now and asks where's Doctor Kitten and Mayhen right now. He answers he doesn't know and maybe they went shopping. And he requests the maid that get him some wine. When the maid left, he says if a war breaks out between Bella and Terra will make a ton of money off of it. The another board member of the committee asked him for arbitration and they're waiting to hear from him now. He says to his butler that if he doesn't take the committee's gift they'd suspect him when something happens. When he taps on a calculator, it reveals Hitas. The another board member of the committee laughs there's a reason why he's known as a freak and so he wants the popera artist Hitas from their planet Bella to perform on the road whenever he wants, and they can do that for him. His butler says to the eldest son of Hyponne family that they don't use the battleship, and instead to take a passenger ship. The eldest son says to the third son of Hyponne family that he didn't know Bella also had a connection with him and they must have asked him for arbitration. He orders to loaded the cargo into the passenger ship of the Hyponne family. He says to his butler that the planet Bella's scanning device won't find it because it's a brand new anti-gravity bomb that can only be detected after going through 20 steps of automated assembly procedure. After God stole the bomb, his butler reports the bomb was stolen. He calls Daniel. Daniel visits his butler by opening a portal-like circular space, and grabs his head. God manipulates the cafe's robot and runs and visits the culprit and beats him. Daniel, who received his orders, to beats the cafe's robot and bring the cafe's robot and culprit to planet Terra. God thinks the cafe's robot is disconnected and it means that it's outside the network. He knocks out the cafe's robot with a baseball bat and orders to Daniel that he doesn't want the avatar and he want him to bring the one that actually put his hand on the bomb. God visits and bring a bomb for gift to the owner of planet Bella and says there's someone who's trying to start a war between Bella and Terra with this and if he didn't stop a bomb from getting assembled, it would have a war. At this time, Daniel is teleports and comes and knocks down the robot and brings the owner of the planet Bella to him. He asks to Daniel that the owner of the planet Bella is the guy who messed with his bomb. God thinks the terrorist must have taken the owner of planet Bella is actually better since the problem is now solved but he wanted to make a deal with the guy. The owner of the planet returned safely in a few days drunk. The owner of planet Bella say goodbye to Daniel that please send his regard to his brother and tell him that he'll invite him to Bella soon. Then the owner of planet Bella grabs God and says his gift saved the planet Bella plus, he has a sworn brother now and he knows God is the ghost inside the network. Current time In 15. A.E. (2), a month later, the owner of planet Bella, formed brotherly ties, informs him that the Director of Pax Industries was trying to kill himself. He says he's actually the largest shareholder the Pax Industries. The owner of planet Bella surprises and says they're destined to be enemies. He says they must haven't known that they're sworn brothers and let him apologizes on behalf of them. He says he always keep the promise that he made when he was drunk. Daniel brings Director of Pax Industries while he's exercises with a sandbag over his glove. The Director of Pax Industries reports that, they received a report about the leakage of the Neuro-scanning technology so he tried to kill the owner of planet Bella, and he asks he know Yahwah from Silverquick's station 7. He answers Yahwah is shaman ghost. The Director of Pax Industries says Yahwah was talking about the breakup of Carlburn's Quanx Unit through U.C.S., so he had to respond. He says they're sworn brothers. The Director of Pax Industries asks did they have drinks together. He takes out the calculator and calculates the breakup of Carlburn's Quanx Unit. The Director of Pax Industries also takes out the calculator and says that has already been over with. He says since they're sworn brothers so they have to add the zero percentage of going to war with Bella on the list. 6 months later In 15. A.E. (3-2), 6 months later, he sees himself coming to the emergency call and wears a bread bag on his head, and says if it's not an emergency, he'll do something. At this time, the bodyguards are gathered and the Director of Pax Industries is on the screen. He asks why did the Director of Pax Industries summon his White Police Guards. The Director of Pax Industries answers it's for his own safety and there's been a riot at Silverquick's station 7 and Quanxs are escaping. When he taps on a calculator, the Director of Pax Industries says this is no time for that and this could be a real threat to him because the leader group of rebels called the Apple made an encrypted document and he found his name on it, and it looks like they're trying to use him to protect them after they escape. He laugh and says now everyone's trying to, so those filthy Quanxs are trying to make a deal with him, so let them. Then Dike and Ringed baldhead come to him. Dike asks he's the Duke of Gosan, and he introduces himself as the Invincible Death from Urano. He says Dike is doesn't look like the Invincible Death though, and he doesn't know how skillful Dike is but the intruder is exaggerating himself because his 100 White Police Guards that are standing in front of him right now, and they're all Hyper-Quanxs. Dike says he just killed one of Hyper-Quanx on the way. Quotes *(To Owner of planet Bella) "I always keep the promise that I made when I was drunk." *"Hey! Baldhead!" *(To Director of Pax Industries) "Yahwah...? Oh, that shaman ghost?" Trivia *The name Gosan refers to the biblical place name Gozan, short for Gozan-habor, or Goshen. And the word Gozan is Hebrew גּוֹזָן origin. It means probably from guwz, "quarry (as a place of cutting stones)". In the Hangul Bible, Gozan is read as Gosan. And then the word of Goshen is Hebrew גֹּשֶׁן or גושן origin. It means probably "cultivated". He had the father. So he would have received father's cultivated land. **The name Gosan also comes from the Korean 고산 Gosan. It means "high mountain". His family is in the highest position among the other nobles. It's translated as the 高山公爵 in the Chinese edition including Simplified and Traditional. However, this is transliterated, so it pronounced gāoshān. **The name Gosan also comes from the Japanese ごさん Gosan. It means "miscalculation". He uses a calculator. **Together, his name means "Received the land cultivated in advance from his father, from the highest family, and he wrongly calculated". *According to the Volume 7 introduction, it says his family and White Police Guards revealed its appearance. And according to the Volume 8 introduction, it says the collision between the 8th universe best noble family, his family and the second noble family, El family, makes the people's eyes off. *According to the character description of Agnes of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, it says she make the alliance with the Gosan family at 2 generations. *In Volume 8, his bread bag is appeared. *Team Imitatros makes him as the figure. link Explanation (Korean) *His line was parodied in the episode 21 (Korean), 31 (Korean) of the webtoon Bugi Movie (Korean). *His line was parodied in the episode 130 (Korean) of the webtoon Harpseal (Korean). *His bread bag is the easiest to cosplay. **February 22, 2014, link - Source **February 28, 2014 - Source **September 20, 2015 **September 28, 29, 2015 **October 10, 2015 - Source **October 11, 2015 **November 22, 2015 **March 27, 2016 **July 1, 2016 **June 27, 2017 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gosan family